Sentimiento carnal
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Keith se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido en aquella isla, estar bajo el control total de un psicópata degenerado era algo que dejó mucho en qué pensar en el americano adinerado. Ningún lugar era seguro, ni siquiera su propia mente.


Keith se sentía enfermo, le daba asco siquiera mirarse al espejo, ver aquella persona derrotada era algo muy bajo para él.

Después de que Jason le salvara de las garras de un terrible hombre en aquella isla de locos, regresó sano y salvo junto a unos cuantos amigos en un viaje en barco, desgraciadamente Brody trazó su destino teniendo islas que proteger, lugareños a los que ayudar y ser el héroe que combate a cualquier tirano que se le ponga enfrente. Ramsay al igual que sus compañeros después de regresar a tierra firme contactaron con sus familias: Oliver se dirigió a una dirección, Liza a otra, Daisy hizo lo mismo y Riley también, todos se separaron queriendo descansar de aquella fatídica experiencia y la despedida de Jason.

Keith no quería hablar con sus padres, se limitó a abrazarlos y decir que todo fue una peligrosa aventura. No quería dar detalles de que fue violado repetidas veces por un sucio hombre que a veces iba acompañado por otros más. En los muelles él subió a un automóvil negro junto a su familia y miraba a través de la ventana una gran carretera con algunos cuantos vehículos, el cielo gris, de cómo caía agua de un cielo grisáceo con nubes negras. Estaba atento al pavimento que poco a poco se mojaba: con ironía ese escenario era idéntico al de la mente del americano. Necesitaba dormir un poco, ideaba las cosas que haría una vez llegando a su casa.

Llegó a una residencia grande, una casa de tres pisos blanca lo esperaba, bajó del automóvil y se dirigió a la puerta principal: Una negra de madera fina, al entrar subió unas escaleras y se dirigió a un baño blanco con azulejos en paredes y suelo azules. Él tenía esa sensación de estar sucio, oler mal y tener una horrible pesadez. El hombre blanco comenzó por quitarse sus prendas, depositar esas ropas repletas de sudor, sangre y tierra a un pequeño bote azul a su lado. Había un espejo completo en el baño, veía su figura, su atractiva apariencia, esas cualidades que lo hacían un hombre atractivo.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo de qué servía tener todos esos aspectos físicos si esos mismos le causaron aquella desesperación. Caminó hasta una bañera, dio unos giros a la manivela de una regadera y salió agua caliente. Pasaba un jabón por su cuerpo, el objeto rosado creaba un líquido espumoso de color blanco dondequiera que fuera llevado por las manos de Ramsay, Keith miró hacia abajo, cerca de su entrepierna notaba la mugre negra cruzándose con su sangre, misma que salía de su ano gracias a lo provocado por ese bastardo llamado "Buck. Esto fue un detonante para quebrantar nuevamente los sentimientos del sujeto, mismo que comenzó a llorar.

Recordaba con horror las palabras de su atacante, el olor de su aliento, el sabor a cigarro de su boca cuando lo obligaba a tener esa clase de contacto y por último, el dolor de aquellas embestidas sin consentimiento que acabaron con él, terminando en terribles traumas. Su rostro se tornó rojo, era un sentimiento de odio mutuo: Él estaba furioso por ser tratado de aquella forma mientras que, tenía impotencia de no poder hacer algo en su debido momento.

Terminó de quitar su suciedad con un trapo junto con el jabón y agua salía la mugre de su cuerpo en forma líquida. Tomó una toalla, la enredó en su cadera y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se lanzó a su cama como si fuera un soldado caído, tomó su laptop y se dirigió a esas páginas de pornografía, canceló sus suscripciones a contenido adulto, eliminó sus cuentas, borró su historial de navegación y eliminó archivos de porno que tenía guardado. No quería tener que ver con algo referente al sexo, se dirigió a su cuenta personal y eliminó a esas personas "tóxicas" que lo relacionaban a contenido de aquellos. Creía que esas experiencias en video eran geniales en la vida real pero cuando la ironía llegó, no fue de mucho gusto hacer algo así.

Pensó en hacer una visita al doctor por si ese psicópata le había contagiado algo y de paso otra al psicólogo, se puso un pantalón negro y tomó unas chancletas, bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se dispuso a tener una larga conversación con su familia sobre lo que pasó.

 **Nota del autor: Llegué a tenerle cariño a Keith, creo que él y Riley fueron quienes más sufrieron durante el transcurso de Far Cry 3. No me puedo imaginar estar en su lugar, ser el esclavo de un loco adicto al sexo. Esperaba más de Keith en el titulo, tener conversaciones largas con él y que nos contara lo que sufrió, a mí me gustaría tenerlo de frente y darle un gran abrazo para decirle que todo estará bien uwu. En cuanto a ambientación, quería enfocarme más en los sentimientos de este personaje, creo que quedé muy "clavado" en eso que olvidé por completo narrar el alrededor, lo siento mucho :(.**


End file.
